ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Inventions
*July 21st is the day the series Inventions ''was created. *The creator announced that the series will include thriller, action, horror, mystery and suspense. *At 12:00 P.M, The Awesome Jack was announced a co-writer for the series. Ben found the Omnitrix when he was 10- one of the most powerful devices in the galaxy, built by none other than Azmuth. But not all of the creation was made by Azmuth himself. In another galaxy, there lives another device- a device to help change their lives forever. Just like the Omnitrix. 5 galaxies, actually. They all contain different devices, created by different species, used by different species. All these creations...those were by the work of the "Master Creator of the Universe." No one knows his name, but only the creators of the devices know who he is. He's the one who made the blueprints to the creations. He's the one who made all of this possible. So all the users must use their devices in order to find the Master Creator- and find out the truth why he wanted to create these devices. *Ben- One of the most famous humans all across the galaxy, the wielder of the Omnitrix. *Skip- A Chimera Sui Generis who was one day running through Vilgaxia, when he stumbled upon an eye patch, called the Eyrenius. A device where it latches onto one of your eyes, enabling you to see ANYWHERE in the enitire galaxy. If you wanted to see what a person was up to in maybe another country, you could just think of it and you could see it. *Schultz- A Feedback species was walking around his planet when he stumbled upon a two big green and black boots called the Stomanium, where it latched onto his legs enabling him to walk on anything- Water, skies, air, space, you name it. *Usher- A tetramand who was in a wrestling competition with another tetramand, when he crashed through the arena and found a helmet sort of device, called the Pelmantum where if you put it on your head, it would cover your entire body with a tron like suit where it gave you perfect speed, perfect amina, perfect fighting- everything a species would need to survive. *Kent- A Kicken Hawk species was going through a ruffle of bird seeds, when some other alien ran away from the barn leaving behind a Neckerchief device where if you put it to your mouth, it can make you amplify any sound by making it sonic screaming, only certain people can hear or super quiet called the Prolato, created by the sonorasians. *Azmuth, the original creator of the Omnitrix who discovers what the blueprints gave to him were really all about. *Zenra- A Kincileran who created the Eyerinus, hoping to see if he can find more blueprints to add onto his device. *Yuon- A celebruasteun (Brainstorm's species) who created the Stomanium, knowing that you couldn't go anywhere in the world so he hoped to create a device where you could. He hopes to meet the mastor creator some point with the other 4 creators. *Ronzun- A Petrosapien, the creator of the famous Pelmantum where he knew his creation would help his world in more ways than he could've ever known. *The three wild ones- A group of Sonorasians that created the prolato, to enhance your voice quality. *Khyber- One of Ben's worst arch enemies. After hearing the news about more devices like the Omnitrix, he set out to kill the other 4 users as well. *Leograt- Schultz's worst enemy, always finding a way to catch him and kill him once and for all. Season 1 #Realize what you have (Part 1) #Realize what you have (Part 2) #Parallell universes- not so parrallell. Put your signature: *'Srsly? NO ONE IS AFRAID OF A CARTOON ZOMBIE?''' *Cartoon44, the creator hopes to find some co-writers. *Lots of secrets will be revealed in Season 2. Category:Series